Trust The Unseen
by Dramione15
Summary: Richard runs into a younger girl, While heading into a new town. Kahlan and Richard love keeps growning stronger. While a death is growing near. What does the young girl want and how is she related to Richard?


Trust The Unseen

Chapter 1 : Lesson Number Eight/Ten

Richard, Kahlan and Zed finally arrived at a new town. Kahlan and Zed both went to put up the horses. A girl much younger than Richard, came up to him. She just looked at him, she stood there for awhile. Richard started to laugh and then he bent over and said "Hello." The girl said nothing and just looked at him. Kahlan came out of the barn and went over to a watering hole and started to wet her hair. At that time Richard had turned around. For one second Richard heart almost stopped. Kahlan means everything to him, everything in the world. If anything was to happen to her, his life would end. He realized that he was wondering off to his little world and stopped himself. He turned around so quick that when Kahlan looked back, he had his back toward her. The girl was still there, she moved a little bit forward. She was at his side. Then he heard her say.

"Watch your self, Seeker." Richard was shocked when he turned around. The young girl was gone. Richard just moved on and head over to Zed. Zed just looked forward as Richard leaned against the wall beside him. " Did you see that young girl talking to me."

"A _young girl_?"

"Yea."

"Lesson number eight, Seeker. Don't trust everything you see." Zed laughed.

"I think you just make these things up." Richard laughed back.

"And why so do you think that?"

"Because.....we're on lesson number ten." Richard looked over at Zed. Zed was stuck. _Yep.....I finally got the old man. _Richard said to himself.

"That was lesson number eleven." Zed finally replied.

"But you said..."

"A wizard always knows what he said, Richard." Zed walked forward. Richard rolled his eyes._Same old Zed._Kahlan came over, her hair nicely brushed. Richard's eyes fell upon her. He couldn't help himself. He knows there love can never be. But every man dreams. Dreams can come true. The dream Richard held, would never come true and he knew that. Still he dreamed. Kahlan saw him looking then said.

"We probably should head to the home a rented for us." After Kahlan spoke, Richard woke from his day dream. Richard found himself a room. He was unpacking somethings of his. Kahlan came in and shut the door behind her. Turning around Richard found him looking at Kahlan.

"I saw the way you were looking at me today." Richard didn't say anything for awhile.

"What way?"

"You know we can never be together." Richard turned around and started unpacking some more. He stopped for a moment.

"I know that Kahlan. But not thinking about you and forgetting that I have feelings about you. That's like half of my soul already taken." Kahlan felt a tear coming to her eye.

"You don't mean that."

"I mean every bit of it. I would rather die before you."

"Your the seeker, Richard..."

"I KNOW THAT KAHLAN! " Kahlan opened the door.

"Richard?"

"What?" Richard answered sharply.

"No matter what I'll always love you."

The door shut. Later that night, Richard was laying down on his bed. Remembering the scene that took place between him and Kahlan.

_No matter what I'll always love you. _

"I'll always love you too." Richard said to himself.

Kahlan was outside looking up out at the stars. Zed came out, looking he saw Kahlan shaking from the coldness outside. "A beautiful woman like yourself out here. By herself. Looking up at the stars." Zed came up beside her. She still looked up at the stars.

"Stars are wonderful to look at." Zed added. "One wonders around looking at them, when they don't know what else to do. What is wrong my child?"

"Richard." Kahlan almost sobbed. Zed still looked up at the stars. He pointed up to one.

"See that star right there." Kahlan nodded. " My mother picked that star for me. Gave it a name. The Wild Tiger."

"How can she pick out the star? How can you even remember the star?"

"I can't remember which star exactly. But my mother still picked out the star. Showing her love for me." Zed said while still looking at the star. "Richard picked out a star for you. Like me, you can not reach it. But you can always look at it."

"But what if that star vanishes?"

"That star will always live, even if there dead or alive." Zed looked at Kahlan and Kahlan looked back. Zed pushed her into his arms and held her.

"I don't know what to do?" Kahlan mubbled into Zed's shoulder.

"None of us no what to It comes to us eventually." Zed replied.

Richard had fallen asleep. Someone tapped him. He woke and saw the girl from earlier that day. He jumped.

"Seeker, you must come with me. You in great danger."


End file.
